


Goodbye, my dear André.

by mangelak0s



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangelak0s/pseuds/mangelak0s
Summary: I hope you like it-!





	Goodbye, my dear André.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it-!

"He's too handsome to be hung," I said in my letters, and it's true.

That boy so beautiful, educated, refined, so perfect, didn't deserve to die.

His hair was so straight, that little braid that fell on one side, those beautiful eyes, his mouth, his lips... God, what he would give to kiss him, even once...

He didn't deserve that end just for... For being faithful to what follows, wanting to win.

Wanting to live until he see the glory of his homeland.

They do it too, and they're still alive.

I do too, and.

And I'm still alive.

Now, André was with Tallmadge.

Benjamin Tallmadge.

That idiot who captured him.

He captured and deprived him of all his rights.

Although of course, that didn't last more than a day.

Not until they spoke.

And now they were... Friends?

Why are they being so... Close, if because of Benjamin... John would die?

He would literally die.

He brought him to ruin, and now Benjamin was crying over his shoulder for friends lost in the past.

One, exactly.

He cried, and André consoled him.

To admire André's beauty from afar was all had left for me.

I could try to get close to Ben, but that would make him angry. And I did not want him to be angry.

Biting my nails every unbearable second was doing me wrong, but anxiety consumed me.

Knowing that at any moment he would be taken to that horrible place, was killing me.

I wanted, needed to at least speak with such... Perfection of man, at least once, before his death.

I tried to convince Washington! But... Oh, what was my surprise when I learned that Lafayette and Benjamin himself had already implored him.

Benjamin.

He did this, and he is asking to be released.

The one that took John's breath away.

Because if.

He had fallen in love, somehow.

And, God.

Was feeling bad.

I could not do anything to save him.

I could not do anything to help him.

I only had to contemplate it.

And see him smile for the last time, in arms that are not my own.

"Why Benjamin, André?" I asked myself internally, trying to get it out of my mind.

"It is stupid for you to make everyone who knows you fall in love, and for you to fall in love just with the one who took everything away from you. Oh, and also, the one who only appreciates you for... For apologizing for the death of the other. For being more than a British person. Even sounds stupid, John," I cursed, trying to find the reason why I felt increasingly desperate.

A hug.

Yes.

It was a fucking hug.

Benjamin and André embraced, and then, God.

They kissed.

I was sick? Did wanting to see that boy until he could see more was a bad thing?

Want to be the one who kissed him... Was it something bad?

He went to Washington, and was with him until the moment arrived.

I could not stand seeing them so close together.

So... so…

Ugh.

Little more and they got married.

Benjamin, ha.

Benjamin was the one who took him to the place.

He embraced him again, and began to cry.

André... He wiped her tears, and said something in her ear.

I heard it.

Unfortunately, I heard it.

"Do not cry for me, honey. From heaven I'll take care of you, along with Nathan. We will be your angels until your last breath, and then you will join us. I'll wait for you anxiously, Ben. "

He wanted to be the one who listened to all those words.

The one that received the last hug of André.

Not the one who was with Washington and Lafayette, watching them all cry.

Because, yes.

They all cried with André's death.

Until Washington.

And that's all I have left now.

The only thing that left for me, was cry. Remember what never was, and envy Benjamin and Benedict for the communication they did have with John André.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like, hating everything I write so I just post thing here if someday I delete my thing of my phone.


End file.
